Practice targets have been used previously for practicing hockey shots, but the targets have been connected to a hockey goal. They therefore require the expense of a goal. They are also limited in where they can be used and are not very effective in protecting bystanders and property from shots that go wild, i e., beyond the edges of the target. A puck will strike a target with considerable force. Prior targets do not provide optimum cushioning of the impact of the puck against the target.
One general objective of the invention is therefore to provide a target that will enable a hockey player to practice shooting the puck without the use of a goal in a variety of locations, including residential parking garages, basements, schools and recreational arenas with little chance of damaging the wall of the building or items stored on shelves within the building. Such a product would enable a player to practice in a building, e.g. either in a closed garage or with the garage door open and standing just outside the garage door. Targets that were available prior to the present invention were unable to protect the building or items within the building from shots that go wild while at the same time providing a target area with the impact absorption capacity to allow the puck to fall harmlessly to the floor after the target had been hit.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, it is thus one object of the invention to provide a backdrop and target for sports practice that provides protection on either side and above the target area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a target device that has a vertically suspended flexible sheet of material for arresting the motion of a puck or ball used in sports activities with a layer of additional material overlaid adjacent to the sheet for cushioning the impact of shots that are fired at the target device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sturdy backdrop that will protect objects from a flying puck, can be stored in a compact bundle, and can be collapsed and moved to an out-of-the-way position when not in use.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.